fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikeda Mai
Ikeda Mai is the first Valaloid to be created by ValaCom, she is the counterpart of Sasaki Joyce Design Ikeda Mai wears a grey shirt with a darker tint of grey on the sides of the shirt. Her shirt is cut a little bit from her stomach to her belly button and, the rims of the sleeves, bottom, and top of the shirt is yellow. She wears a mood bracelet and belt that is like Luka's belt but Mai's is pink and blue. Ikeda Mai wears blue shorts that are smorewhat rolled up to her lower thighs and her shoes are black converse. She wears blueish-greyish headphones with a yellow light on them, her mic on the headphones is dark blue. Her skin color is olive Her hair is curly/wavy with sidebangs with a yellow hightlight in her sidebangs, giving her kind of a rebel look. She has "forest eyes" which are dark forest green eyes. She wears glasses that are dark red, giving her a somewhat innocent look Ikeda Mai is very cute Personality Her color is Yellow and she has Dyslexia, this makes it harder for her to learn so she sometimes gets help from the Vocaloids, UTAUs, and other Fanloids. Ikeda Mai gets special classes occasionally so that she doesn't have trouble on her homework, especially math. She also has very good gunmanship and swordsmanship She is shy, cool, reserved, and a tiny bit of a tsundere at first but, once you get to know her, she is an optimistic, unique (in a good way), friendly, sensitive, loving, empathic, fun-loving, open-minded, caring, understanding, energetic, curious about everything, generous person that happens to be a bit mysterious. She is also very romantic and has a very good sense of humor. She is also a pervert sometimes but she can control it, she is also kind of clumsy. Overall, she has a great personality is she is very honest. Flaws: She procrastinates alot, she's somewhat of an idiot, she bottles up her feeling alot, she puts other people before her WAAY too much which leads to mental breakdowns, she can hate someone easily, she says and does things before she thinks, she is gullible, she is perverted, clumsy, and she is a scaredy-cat sometimes Ikeda Mai likes ice-cream, the beach, seafood, salsa, a jalapeño, tacos, sushi, fish tacos, computers, sandwiches, hamburgers, meat, fruits, vegetables, technology, playing video-games, helping the poor, running around, cute things, cute animals, cute babies, music, traveling, anime, mangas, dogs, shopping, art, and weapons (she wont hurt you unless you try to hurt her) Ikeda Mai doesn't like her 1st adoptive parents, clowns, douche bags, mean people, people who hurt others on purpose, onions, cats, criminals, bullies, pedophiles, narrow-minded people, people who stereotype others, people who judge others, narcissists, greedy people, abusers, molesters, racists, sexists, fakers, liars, murderers, and smokers She calls her 1st adoptive parents "demon parents" because of what they did to her, you would call them demon parents too after you read her biography. Biography She had a hard, terrifying past. Mai was born in a very dangerous part of the Philippines into a very poor family, she had 3 siblings, 2 brothers and 1 sister, but they all died when she was very young. Her oldest brother was brutally murdered, her sister got poisoned, and her older twin brother sacrificed himself over getting Mai tortured and he ended up getting tortured to death. She got kiddnaped from her family right after she saw her parents get murdered in front of her own eyes, she was rescued after 6 weeks of something that almost killed her. The poor girl was taken to an orphanage where her 1st adoptive parents adopted her, she had to moved to Sapporo, Japan when she was 5. Her parents-in-law tortured her, beat her, raped her, and gave her the worst family anyone could ever have. She eventually built up the courage to call the police on them but, she got caught by her mother-in-law and was almost beaten to death until the police showed up and arrested her "parents". She was taken to a hospital and she had to stay there until she got repaired, by giving her cyborg and bionic parts. Mai was then taken to another orphanage and got adopted again when she was 8 to her current parents in Sapporo, Japan. That's where she met Sasaki Joce over at her new school later on when she was 14 Ikeda Mai basically cheated death 3 times in her life, and she was an abuse victim Voice configuration Will probably change this later Gender factor: 78 DYN: 58 Breath: 0 Brightness: 48 Clearness: 17 OPE: 101 POR: 34 PIT: -2590 PBS: 4 reccomended to use Vocaloid 3 or possibly Vocaloid 2 Notable media (insert any media here) Additional info Relationships Namine Aki and Ikeda Mai are said to be close friends The rest, you can make up Appearances None for now Trivia *She is Trilingual, Mai can speak Japanese, English, and Filipino. Her main language is Filipino but she can speak Japanese very well *She is 78% human, 12% cyborg, and 10% bionic. She can function and grow completely like a complete human though *Ikeda Mai used to be a fraternal twin, her being the younger one *She was the youngest in her real family and she is now an only child *Ikeda Mai was based off of a real person (her creator/master), except the past and the bad things *Her counterpart is Sasaki Joyce *Her name is a pun which means, "Pond Rice Field Dance" and "Dance Pond Rice Field" if you put it in the Western way Gallery Mai8011 Ikeda Mai.png Mai8011‎ Ikeda Mai chibi.png|Chibi Ikeda Mai Mai8011 Ikeda Mai box art fanloid version.PNG|Her box art (fanloid version) External links * Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Characters by Mai8011